New Target
by animelover100percent
Summary: Kairi is Zack's sister. One day Kairi is injected with Mako energy and Cloud is forced to give her up to the Turks for protection. What happens when she begins falling for one of them. (I know I'm not good at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! First story ever! ^^ HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FF7! I WISH I DID! **

Chapter 1

They had found you. You had been lying there in your own pool of blood for what seemed like hours. The light was already fading from your vision. How did you end up like this? Why did your brother have to die?

"Kairi!" a voice yelled.

The rain hit your face as you stared up at the dark sky. Why was it always your fault?

"Shit! Cloud! Come here hurry up!" A blurry head was the only thing you saw.

"Kairi you're going to be ok." The voice muttered.

When you woke up you felt like you were dead. You were blinded by bright lights that glared in your new blue-green eyes. Your throat was dry and your head ached while your whole body burned and screamed in pain. A door opened and entered the room. You began to realize where you were. You were in a hospital.

"Kairi?" a voice gasped.

You struggled to turn your head but the person stopped you. You realized that it was Cloud. He looked crushed. The door slid open again and you caught a small glimpse of Tifa who gasped and ran to your side.

"Kairi! You're ok!" she exclaimed her face lighting up.

You noticed Cloud smile very slightly. He reminded you of Zack too much. You nodded and opened your mouth to speak but the words were stopped. Tifa noticed and handed you a glass of water that had been sitting on the table next to the bed. You drank it great fully chugging it all down. You finally found the strength to speak.

"How long was I out?" you asked looking down.

"About 2 days." Cloud replied taking the glass from you.

You nodded. You raised your head again your eyes hurting. Cloud and Tifa's eyes widened.

"C-cloud her eyes." Tifa said leaning closer to you.

That's when you knew. You had been infused with mako energy. Cloud sighed before stepping out of the room signaling for Tifa to follow him. Once outside the both of them looked at each other nervously. Kairi was now a target to many.

"Cloud what do we do? She can't stay with us. We won't be enough to protect her she can hardly protect herself." Tifa muttered speaking the truth.

Cloud nodded in agreement. Zack wouldn't have wanted this to happen but it happened. Cloud was entrusted with keeping Kairi safe but now things had gone bad. He felt like he had let Zack down. Cloud sighed and pulled out his phone and scrolled though his contacts before hitting a number that he never liked calling. After minutes of the call Cloud stepped back into the room that was already packed with people. Vincent in a corner watching everyone, Yuffie being her bubbly self, Tifa talking with Barret, and the rest talking with Kairi. No one wanted to state the truth of what was coming. Cloud cleared his throat and all attention was on him. Kairi flinched when her eyes met his.

"Cloud, buddy! Ya made it!" Barret said waving at him from across the room.

Cloud nodded and looked around surveying. Everyone looked worried. There was tension hidden in everyone. Just as Cloud was about to speak it seemed that time had slowed to a pause. Suddenly there was a crash outside and inside stepped two people Kairi had never seen before. One was bald and with shades the other was a red head with goggles on his head. The way they were dressed and something emitting from them said it all. They were Turks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FF7 AT ALL!**

Chapter 2

"What the?! Hey let me go who the hell are you guys anyway!" you screamed smacking the back of the red head that had picked you up out of nowhere and slung you on his shoulder.

"Hey relax girly. I'm not going to do anything." Reno replied ignoring your shouts and threats.

Only a few minutes ago you had been sleeping quietly in your hospital room until you were interrupted with a loud noise. You had been in the hospital for at least 3 days and you just assumed it was the clumsy nurse again bumping into something. That was until you were suddenly picked up.

"What do you want?" you continued screaming.

Reno sighed and pulled out his EMR and made it flash. You gasped and flinched involuntarily. A smirk formed on Reno's lips making you cringe and slump in defeat. You let yourself be carried out of the building and couldn't help but fall asleep. When you opened your eyes you found yourself in front of a small building. (Yes it takes place during Advent Children)

"What the-"

"Where we're staying, for now." Reno interrupted cutting you off and began walking up the steps.

You scoffed at the Turk when he entered without knocking. He literally tossed you onto the couch making you yelp when your head hit the wall.

"Hey Rude, I'm back!"

The bald Turk steps out of a room and sees you on the couch rubbing your head. He shakes his head. You groan a new bump forming on the back of your head. Reno looks at you grinning ear to ear. You glare at him then realize you're still in hospital clothes. You can't help but blush in embarrassment. You hiss at Reno.

"You could have at least let me change."

"Well you were asleep." He shrugs.

"Don't worry Ms. Kairi." A voice deep voice says.

You turn your head and see a man in a wheelchair roll out of the room. The voice seems to be oddly familiar. Your eyes widen in realization. You jump off the couch.

"I'm leaving." You say and head straight for the door.

Reno lunges for you but you avoid his hand. Rude also gives a try but suddenly a burst of energy hits you. You realize that it's your new found power. You frown and sigh before rushing out the door. Rufus sits there watching the scene unfold before his eyes. He shakes his head.

"She won't get far. Go get her." He says before rolling back inside his room.

You continued running when suddenly a pain in your chest hit you. You gasped and dropped to the ground gasping for air. Suddenly there was another sharp pain in your arm. You ripped the bandage of your arm that had been there ever since you had been found. The black goo trailed down your arm and onto the ground. Nobody had ever noticed you had gotten the stigma only you had. You sighed and grabbed the bandage and realized that it was soaked in the black substance. You groaned and threw the bandage away. The pain increased and you couldn't help but scream. Your eyes began hurting along with your head. Memories flashed through your mind; Zack, Areith, Tifa, Cloud, and the rest of your capture.

~Meanwhile with Reno and Rude~

Reno and Rude searched for hours.

"Ok this is ridiculous I go right you go left." Reno exclaimed.

Rude merely nodded and headed the way was pointing. Reno groaned in frustration. How does she get this far? After about 30 minutes Reno had reached the edge of the forest. That's when he spotted a trail of black goo. He blinked hard realizing where the black goo was from.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he yelled at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok no reviews or followers. Are you guys trying to tell me something?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FF7!**

Chapter 3

You gasped for air. Your body was screaming in protest with every step you took. Zack's sword was still where Cloud had planted it at least 2 years ago. (A/N Am I correct? It was 2 years ago right?) You slowly made your way over to it and gripped the handle before falling to your knees. Most of your right arm was already covered in black. You felt tears appearing in your eyes as the pain finally became unbearable.

"Zack…why did you leave?" you whispered tracing the dull blade.

Suddenly your head burst into pain again making you scream. Lights flashed before your eyes. Something evil was close and you knew it. You fell to your side gripping your arm at the same time wanting to grip your head.

"Oh no…" Reno muttered when he saw you on the ground.

He ran to your body and slipped one arm under your head lifting you a bit then shaking you.

"Hey, Kairi! Kairi!" He called desperate.

He whipped out his PCH and hit speed dial.

"Hello, Tseng speaking."

"Yo, I need the chopper NOW!"

"On my way Rufus told me what's happening."

Reno pressed the end button before Tseng could continue any further. His attention turned straight back to you. He shook you a bit until you finally stirred. You groaned coming back into the world just for a moment. Reno stopped shaking you until you cracked your eyes open. He slowly touched your arm which made you whimper.

"R-reno it hurts." You said tears brimming your eyes again.

"Shhhh I know." He cooed just holding you close to him.

You couldn't care less of how close you were right now.

**~Reno's POV~**

She was so fragile. All I could do was try to quiet. They never mentioned that out new friend here had the stigma. Then again nobody had seen her until a few days ago.

"Are you ok?"

Hey Reno are you stupid? Look at her she looks like she dying right now.

"You don't have to worry so much." She muttered.

Suddenly she gripped my sleeve her face turning into a face of pain and torture.

"Hey! Are you ok?" I said my grip tightening on her.

Her head turned to face the sword that been watching us for a while. I couldn't help but feel a small sense of guilt remembering that she was Zack's brother.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't save him." I said sadly.

She looked at me in surprise. She gave me a small smile. Why are you smiling shouldn't you be mad? In the distance the sound of the chopper got closer as she closed her eyes taking one last glance at me then at the sword.


End file.
